


The Christmas Tradition

by SaMiMoTzu22



Series: Tori's Oneshots [16]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Christmas, Decorating, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaMiMoTzu22/pseuds/SaMiMoTzu22
Summary: Chaeyoung is excited to decorate the Christmas tree with Tzuyu this year, but will they be able to keep their Christmas tradition?
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung
Series: Tori's Oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786327
Kudos: 30





	The Christmas Tradition

Another bitterly cold morning, but it was one filled with anticipation. “Tzuyu!” Chaeyoung pushed the sleeping woman next to her’s shoulder . “Tzuyu, wake up. We need to decorate today.”

Tzuyu groaned. “Chae, it’s too early. Go back to sleep.”

“What do you mean it’s too early?” Chaeyoung sighed, looking at the clock on her bedside table, revealing the time to be seven o’clock. “You are usually up at this time in the morning.” Chae jumped on top of Tzuyu.

“Why are you so excited this morning?” Tzuyu asked, sluggishly opening her eyes.

“Because we have to decorate for Christmas today, remember?” Chaeyoung pulled Tzuyu up into a sitting position.

“You really are a small kid, aren’t you?” Tzuyu rolled her eyes. She remembered having to decorate today, but she didn’t want to be doing it so early.

“Hey! I’m not that small.” Chaeyoung pouted.

“I know you’re not,” Tzuyu smiled as she pecked Chaeyoung on her pouted lips. “I just wanted a reason to kiss those lips.”

“Smooth giant, very smooth.” Chaeyoung climbed off Tzuyu’s stomach and walked over to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead.

A little while later and the pair were in the living room, ready to start planning how they are going to decorate the house. “Okay, so first things first, we need to get the tree out of the attic.” Chaeyoung said.

“That’s going to be a problem.” Tzuyu replied. “You do remember that we got rid of the Christmas tree last year because it was looking old.”

“Oh yeah, we did, didn’t we.” Chaeyoung frowned.

“Chae, come on.” Tzuyu put her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder.. “Please don’t be sad.” Tzuyu rubbed Chaeyoung’s shoulder, trying to help her cheer up. Then, suddenly an idea came into Tzuyu’s head. “Why don’t we have a real tree this year?”

“A real tree?” Chaeyoung exclaimed. “Do you mean it?”

Tzuyu chuckled. “Of course I mean it. Now come on, I’ll take you to the nearest tree seller and we can look around and find the perfect tree.”

The pair dashed into the hallway and put on their thick coats and scarves, bracing themselves for the cold outside. They opened the door and were immediately hit by the bitterly cold wind that swirled around their feet.

“Come on Tzu, let’s go get the perfect tree.” Chae grabbed Tzuyu’s hand and pulled her out of the house. The pair giggled as they walked towards the Christmas tree farm.

After a short,but quick, walk, the pair arrived at the farm. “Now then Chae, where would you like to start?” Tzuyu asked.

"Tzu, what about that one over there" Chaeyoung pointed to the tallest tree of the selection.

"Chae, you know that tree is much taller than me right," she gave a light chuckle, "besides, how will we put the star on the top, you know the tradition."

"We've got ladders at home," Chaeyoung brushed away Tzuyu's concerns. "You worry too much about the height of the tree for a giant" Chae giggled.

“I think we should look for one a little bit smaller,” Tzuyu tried to reason. “I don't think that one will fit in the living room.”

“Hmm. Yeah I guess you are right.” Chaeyoung agreed. “What about this one over here?” Chaeyoung tugged at Tzuyu’s arm getting her to follow. They stopped in front of a tree that wasn't much taller than Tzuyu.

“I like this one.” Tzuyu said. “Would you like it?”

“Yes!” Chaeyoung exclaimed. “It's the perfect tree.”

Tzuyu beamed as Chaeyoung's excitement radiated from her. She couldn't wait to get the tree home and start decorating it with her girlfriend. She went and paid for the tree before walking back to Chaeyoung. “All paid for. Now we just have to wait a few minutes when we get back home and it will be delivered.

The pair walked hand in hand along the snow-covered pathway, hearing the crunch as the snow compacted under their footsteps. It was the little moments like this that the pair savoured.

When they got back home, they didn't have to wait long before the tree for delivered and put in the living room, just as the couple had planned.

“Now, it's time to decorate our new real tree.” Chaeyoung rushed into the first box of decorations, pulling out some red tinsel, wrapping it around herself, making Tzuyu burst into laughter.

“As pretty as it looks on you babe, I think it would look pretty on the tree too.” Tzuyu pulled out some more tinsel and baubles, putting them on the tree.

“I guess you are right, it does look pretty on the tree.” Chaeyoung giggled before putting the tinsel wrapped around her on the tree.

After some time had passed, the living room was covered in Christmas decorations, just as Chaeyoung wanted it to be. The tree was covered in lights, baubles and tinsel and the fireplace had stockings hanging from it. “Now for the final piece.” Tzuyu said. She handed Chaeyoung the star to go on top of the tree.

Chaeyoung looked from the star in her hands to the top of the tree. “Tzu, I’m not going to be able to reach. Let me go find the ladders and I'll put the star on.”

“Chae, we have our ladders to Dubu and Mina, remember?” Tzuyu reminded Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung frowned. “I guess you will have to put the star on top this year.”

“No, you have to do it, it's tradition.” Tzuyu smiled as she had an idea. “Come here Chae.”

“Why?” Chaeyoung said as she stood in front of Tzuyu.

“You'll see.” Tzuyu said as she went round Chaeyoung's back, wrapping her hands around her girlfriend's waist.

With a squeal, Chaeyoung was now just high enough to put the star on the tree, thanks to Tzuyu. With the star now on top of the tree, the decorating was completed. “You could have warned me that you were going to do that.” Chae lightly slapped Tzuyu’s shoulder.

“I could have, but that way was more fun, besides we managed to keep to tradition.” Tzuyu laughed. “Merry Christmas babe.” Tzuyu leant in and kissed Chae on her lips.

“Merry Christmas to you too.” Chaeyoung returned the kiss. There was nowhere else she would rather be in the world than with her giant in the warmth of their now decorated home.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @SaMiMoTzu22
> 
> For ChaeYu day.


End file.
